Little Red Riding Hood (JeffMads)
by sharpenedWit
Summary: James Madison was wandering through the forest on his way to his grandmother's house. Little does he know something is lurking behind the autumn trees. Rated MA for detailed sexual themes. Oneshot.


_**Little Red Riding Hood**_

* * *

Hi guys! This is actually the first time I've written fanfiction in like, what? Three years? Also my first time writing MA materials. So, please excuse me if it's really bad or if I overuse some words. This is dedicated to all of my fellow JeffMads shippers, because let's face it, there's not enough JeffMads in this world! Constructive criticism is _definitely_ appreciated and I would love to read your suggestions! Without further adieu, JeffMads!

* * *

James meandered through the forest, following the familiar path to his grandmother's house. The long, red cloak he wore was a gift from said grandmother, and he was on his way to thank her with a basket of her favorite foods. They were made by his mother, Eleanor Rose, and him earlier that morning. The treats were still warm and a tantalizing smell followed wherever he went. As he made his way through the forest he had stopped to pick up a long, sturdy stick to help him along the trail. He started to sing quietly, a melody to a song he had heard, but never bothered to learn the words to. "That's mighty good singing there, babe." said a sudden voice said, making James jump and pick up his walking stick in defense. Scanning the area, he saw a figure behind a tree a good five feet away. Upon better inspection, he saw it was a boy around his age. James was surprised to see another person out in this part of the woods, but managed to choke out, "I-well, yes, thank you." He could see the boy smirk from where he stood. James also observed the patches of unruly stubble placed about his cheeks, chin and upper lip. Finding his voice once more he asked, "What are you doing so far out in the woods?" To that the boy gave a contemptuous snort and the phrase: "Why, I live here my dear." James was right confused at this point. "Where is your house then? I did not know Grandmother had many others living near her." From these statements, he earned a sigh. "I'm a wolf dear, and I'm also afraid you're in _my_ territory." James held onto his walking stick with two hands and pointed it at the boy, ready to strike at any move. "I do so apologize for intruding, but I simply _must_ get to Grandmother's house to give her this." He heard to boy sniff the air, pause, and he rushed towards him. James weakly squeaked and waved his walking stick towards the boy, knocking him in the cheek. The wolf recoiled and started pouting. "I was only going to see what you had in there…" he whined, nursing his cheek tenderly. James quickly apologized and opened the basket, "It's just my grandmother's favorite foods, in thanks for this cloak." James stated. The boy didn't answer, and James noticed that he had started to drool. He stifled a laugh and said "You're drooling a little." The wolf quickly wiped his mouth and smiled innocently. James laughed and decided he'd put off manners for too long, sticking out his hand towards the boy. "I'm James, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said politely. The boy slowly took James's hand and smiled, "Thomas Jefferson." James decided that Thomas was a very nice name and it suited him well.

—

After a long while of talking and getting to know each other, James was very late to Grandmother's. He found he didn't care as much when the wolf smiled his wide, caring grin at him. "Thomas, you're actually _much_ sweeter than you first came off as." James stated with a small smile. Thomas looked a bit taken aback. James quickly corrected himself, "Well, I mean, um, at first you looked a little scary and, um, you actually turned out to be really nice and charming and attractiv- oh wait, no I mean, um..." James rambled on, until Thomas interrupted, "Thank you, James. No one has called me sweet before. I like it." Thomas smiled and James relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He changed the subject, "What's your favorite food?" James asked politely. "Oh! Another person from the village, Alex, he passed by and we talked and he gave me one of these foods he had and it was called 'Macaroni and Cheese'! That was really, really good, _much_ better than anything I can catch around here." Thomas said. James laughed at his excitement. "Maybe next time I go to Grandmother's I can make you some." He said with a fond smile. "That would be wonderful!" Thomas said. They talked some more until Thomas suddenly asked, "May I do something strange?" James was surprised, as anyone surely would be, and retorted "Strange as in what?" Thomas just kept saying "Yes or no?" until James finally gave in, saying yes. Thomas's eyes lit up mischievously as he neared James, and Thomas went around the back of him. James was sitting up straight and was slightly on edge. Thomas breathed hotly on the back of James's neck, making a shiver go down his spine. He then felt the boy nip gently at his neck and worked his way up to his ear. At this point James was dazed and flushed and finally asked "W-What are you doing?" Thomas simply growled lowly and responded, "I like you, a lot, and I'm seeing if you are a good mate." James thought it impossible for him to get any redder, but boy was he wrong. Thomas placed his hands on James's sides and slowly moved them up to untie the front of his red cloak. James breathed wildly until he noticed the tent forming in his pants. He felt Thomas start to unbutton his shirt for him, and he realized what he had gotten himself into. When James had been removed of his shirt, Thomas went for his pants, and James quickly grabbed his hand and averted his eyes. "Please… um, can I take off your shirt as well?" he murmured. Thomas smiled and placed a small, cute kiss right on James's lips. "Of course, love." James laid down his previously discarded cloak as they both sat on top of it, James decided that being teased was amazing, but teasing was even more fun. James boldly straddled the charming boy in front of him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. From where he sat on Thomas's lap, he could tell he was not the only one who was excited for what was happening. Using this to his advantage he would grind slightly into Thomas with every button. James was satisfied with the small moans of pleasure flowing from the other's lips and the adorable faces he was making. Thomas needed more though, he grabbed at James's hips trying to create more friction, James teasing more yet with stopping completely and peppering kisses on his face when Thomas would try to push his hips down. James, certainly proud of his work of taming this wolf but was aching just the same, and he let Thomas start to have his own fun. Thomas ran a hand down James's chest, then stomach until his hand hovered above his pants zipper. He slowly undid his pants and smirked when he ran a finger along James's cock, feeling it jump to the touch. Then Thomas went to release his member from his pants as well, James was certainly surprised when they compared, Thomas was much bigger and thicker than James and to him, that was _perfect_. "8 inches" Thomas said proudly. At that, James decided to gently push Thomas back on the red cloth and run his hands down from his knees to his hip bones. James kissed down his stomach and slowly he ran a single finger down the slit of Thomas's cock, making him hiss in pleasure, he teased him for a few more seconds before he heard Thomas hiss "James _please, please_ " How could James say no to that? He took him into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down, stroking the base with his other hand. James slowly took more in and ran his tongue up and down his cock. He sped up until he couldn't take anymore in his mouth and Thomas was thrusting into his mouth. "James I'm-" he said a moment too late and came into James's mouth. James raised his mouth up to Thomas's ear and _swallowed_. Thomas looked to James who just winked and all he could think was ' _wow, I most definitely picked the correct mate.' 'And the sexiest'_ James kissed Thomas's cheek as he laid back, spreading his legs and looking back to Thomas. "Please Thomas, when you're recovered, please take me." Let's just say the tone in his voice didn't make the recovery time take very long. Thomas kissed James passionately and deeply, then raised two fingers to James's mouth. He slowly took them into his mouth and started to suck at them. Thomas slowly started to stroke at James's member, and felt him moan against his fingers. It was almost too much for him right then, and he removed his fingers, placing them at James's entrance. Thomas looking to James for approval, who quickly nodded. Thomas pushed one finger in slowly pumping it in and out, while still having his other hand work James's cock and kissing his stomach and hip bones. James squirmed under him and his moans and panting breaths laced together to create a wonderful symphony for only Thomas to hear. He felt James's hands run through his curls and tug a bit, Thomas's breath hitched and let out a moan. He looked up at James and entered another finger stretching him still. James pulled at Thomas's hair and heard more wonderful sounds erupt from his lips. James couldn't handle this anymore; "Thoma-" he was cut off by a moan "I-I need you _right now_ , please, Thomas" Thomas immediately compiled, kneeling and positioning his cock. He slowly pushed into James, who moaned loudly and had tears well up slightly in his eyes, he shut them tightly. Thomas stopped and leaned down to ask, "James, are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" James slowly opened his eyes and held a hand up to Thomas's cheek "Yes, I'm alright but… just wait a moment? So I can adjust?" he whispered. It took all of his willpower to not start wildly thrusting into his sweet James, but endured. After what seemed like forever, James let out a small "Okay." Thomas still cautious, asked back "Are you sure?" James wrapped his legs around Thomas and pushed his hips into himself in response. Thomas placed his hands at either side of James's head and started slowly thrusting into him. He again felt hands wander into his hair and start tugging at his ringlets. Thomas moaned and started thrusting faster, leaning down to capture James's mouth with his own. He felt James's moans against his lips and started to pump James's member in rhythm with his thrusts. Thomas moved slightly during his thrusts and suddenly James yelled out "There! Ah- Thomas right there!" Thomas pounded into him repeatedly hitting his prostate and he felt James become increasingly tighter. Close to being pushed over the edge, Thomas bit at James's neck and marked him as his own. Their moans joined together as they melted into one another. "Thomas, I'm comin-" James whispered as his pants overcame his words. He felt James tighten more around him as he rode out his orgasm. Thomas soon followed, coming inside of James. He shook with pleasure and panted harshly as his high ebbed. Slowly, Thomas pulled out of him and James bit his lip to keep his sounds quiet. Thomas moved James into his lap and held him close. He moved his mouth close to James's ear and whispered, "I love you, James Madison." and slowly nibbled at his neck. " James gave a small, breathy laugh as he answered, "I love you too, Thomas Jefferson."

—

After they were dressed once more, James took Thomas's hand and said "I still need to give Grandmother these" and held up his basket with his other hand. "Come with me?" Thomas smiled and kissed him, then nodded his head. They walked off along the trail again, hand in hand. Only a few words could be heard as they walked off:

" _Hey Thomas?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I love you so much."_

" _I love you too, my dearest James."_


End file.
